(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
A technique of forming a cavity in a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystal molecules to implement a display has been developed for one of the liquid crystal displays. Although two sheets of substrates are used in a conventional liquid crystal display, this technique forms constituent elements on one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
In the display device including a plurality of microcavities, a roof layer to maintain the microcavities is formed. The roof layer may be continuously connected between adjacent microcavities. The roof layer may be formed of a composite layer of an inorganic layer and an organic layer.
Like this, when the roof layer is formed of the composite layer of the inorganic layer and the organic layer, a process time is increased due to an increase of a number of masks. Also, since it is necessary to increase an alignment margin by considering a misalignment between the organic layer and the inorganic layer, the aperture ratio may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.